Descendants: Halloween
by Kennedy11035
Summary: It's Halloween and King Beast is on his retirement cruise. His daughter, Becky, and him have a special tradition and Becky is upset that the tradition will be broken this year. Can Ben cheer up his sister? In between Descendants 1 and 2. I do not own Descendants.


**Here is a one-shot of how the Princess Becky celebrates one of her favorite holidays.**

Descendants: Halloween

It has been about four weeks of Ben being king and it had been almost three weeks since his parents had left on their Royal-Retirement-Mega-Kingdom-Cruise. It was the day before Holloween.

Becky, the Princess of Auradon walked into her brothers office. "Hi, Ben," she said.

"Hello, Becky," Ben responded looking up. "Have you come to visit me?"

"Yup," Becky answered.

"And look who joined you," Ben said with a smile. "Graham." Graham was Becky's stuffed teddy bear and her favorite toy out of them all. "Hey, why do you seem so glum?"

"Tomorrow is Halloween and Daddy's not here." Becky explained. Becky and their dad, King Beast, shared a love of Halloween that Ben and their mother, Queen Belle never understood.

"I see, well, you can have fun at the Halloween party tomorrow night without Daddy." Ben suggested. Becky seemed to not like this idea but sighed and agreed to it. Becky left Bens office and Ben sighed. He then came up with an idea. He picked up the phone.

"Lumiere, can you buy me a knight costume for tomorrow?" Ben asked.

"Right away Sire," Lumiere replied.

Ben hangs up with Lumiere and called Fairy Godmother. "Hi, Fairy Godmother, it's Ben and I was wondering if I could have the day off from school tomorrow?" Ben questioned.

"Hello there Ben," Fairy Godmother greeted. "And to answer you question it depends on what it is for."

"It's for Becky," Ben responded.

"Oh I hope she is not sick." Fairy Godmother said in a worried tone.

"No, no, no, no, no, Becky's fine it's just she's a little down about Mom and Dad not being here." Ben soothed the fairies fears.

"Well, I don't see why you can't miss one day, as long as this doesn't become a regular thing." Fairy Godmother said.

"It won't, I promise," Ben promised.

"Than I think it would be fine," Fairy Godmother agreed.

"Okay then, thank you!" Ben exclaimed. The two say their goodbyes and it was all settled.

The next morning Ben is in Becky's room at seven. "Becky, wake up." Ben said in a singing voice. Becky winced at the sunlight when she opened her eyes. "Becky it's Halloween."

"But Daddy's not here," Becky whined.

"Yes Dads not here but, I'm going to take you all around the kingdom today just like he does." Ben explained.

"Really!" Becky jumped up. "And were going to go all around the kingdom?"

"Yep," Ben replied. "Just like you and dad do." Becky got up right away and joined Ben for breakfast. After she got dressed into her costume. She was going as a witch this year. She was done and met Ben at the front of the castle.

"You got dressed up too?" Becky asked.

"Yes, do you like it?" Ben answered.

"One hundred percent," Becky gives Ben a thumbs up.

"Okay than shall we get stared then?" Ben questioned.

"Yes!" Becky exclaimed. The two started by flying to faraway and going to the homes of all who live there. Then for the rest they would drive. They next went to the Border Lands and Pride Rock. They visited Simba and Nala. Ben liked this because he was able to see the entire kingdom as King and talk to everyone, he also got to spend some quality time with his sister. They had also visited Swartzwald, Arrindale, Winters Keep, Olympus and all the gods there. By this point Becky's pumpkin bucket was almost full. They went to Lone Keep and Agrabah. The two crossed the the Great Wall and into Northern Wei. Ben talked with Mulan and Shang and Becky received more candy. This is where they stopped for lunch.

"Thanks Ben for doing this with me." Becky thanked.

"It's no problem," Ben said. "It's nice to see everyone in the kingdom. I can see why you were so upset to miss it this year."

"Although Daddy and I usually eat lunch in Auroria," Becky said.

"In Auroria! That's would be around three o'clock that you two would eat!" Ben exclaimed.

"That's why Daddy and I never ate dinner with you and Mommy. We would be in another room and eat candy." Becky pointed out.

"That makes a lot more sense," Ben thought out loud. "Are you ready you excited for tonight's party?"

"Yes! It's going to be so much fun." Becky said.

"Well since we're done eating why don't we go and start our way to Westerly?" Ben suggested.

"Sure," Becky replied. They payed for the food and set out for Westerly. After they went to Cinderellasburg, Becky received her candy and Ben talked with Cinderella and King Charming. Becky didn't like spending time in Cinderellasburg because of all the soiled Charming children. They then went to Charmington and did the same but this time there isn't any spoiled kids. Beck got candy from all the dwarves and Snow White and the King. Ben and Becky had gone to Camelot Heights, The Summerlands, Neverland, East Riding and South Riding and Auroria.

"Trick or Treat!" Becky exclaimed when Aurora opened the door.

"Hi there Princess Becky," Aurora said. "Here's a treat and where is your dad?"

"He's not here," Becky answered. "Bens with me this year."

"Oh, yes, Beast and Belle are still on vacation." Aurora remembered. "That means that the Halloween King will not be at the Halloween party. But the Halloween Queen will be, right?"

"Yes!" Becky answered. Beast and Becky are coordinated the Halloween King and Queen every year since Becky was born because they have a special love of Halloween that no one else has, not even Belle. After Auroria Ben and Becky drove back to Auradon City and went home. Ben and Becky had not eaten dinner because of all the candy they had eaten throughout the day. They got ready for the party and went through Auradon City for trick or treating with all the other kids at six. At 6:30 they got back to the castle for the party and guests started to arrive.

"Hi Eddie!" Becky exclaimed when her best friend came. Eddie was dressed as a vampire.

"Princess Becky!" Eddie said.

"I went all over the county today!" Becky told him.

"All over?" Eddie asked.

"Yep," Becky answered. "Ben went with me."

"So you got a lot of candy?" Eddie questioned.

"Uh-huh," Becky said. "Are you feeling better?" Eddie had been sick for a little while.

"Not really," Eddie confessed. "I just couldn't miss your party.

"Come on Becky," Ben instructed. For about and hour Becky played with Eddie but he had to go because he got too sick to stay. Becky sat at a table with a tablet. It rings and then is picked up.

"Hi Princess!" Beast answered.

"Hi Daddy." Becky greeted.

"What's wrong?" Beast inquired. "Its Halloween, aren't you enjoying the party?"

"Yeah, but Eddie left and you aren't here." Becky explained.

"I'm sorry Becky, I would love to join you, you know that." Beast apologized.

"There about to crown us Halloween King and Queen soon." Beck said.

Ben had come behind Becky. "Oh, hi Dad." Ben smiled.

"Ben can you walk sow the aisle with Becky and get my Halloween crown for me?" Beast asked.

"Sure thing Dad, that reminds me we have to go. Bye." Ben agreed.

"Talk later. Bye-bye Daddy." Becky waved.

"Bye Princess." Beast hung up the call. Ben and Becky walk to a room and waited. Fairy Godmother stood in front of everyone.

"It's time to crown our Halloween King and Queen, who are King Beast and Princess Becky. King Ben will be receiving the crown on behalf of King Beast. Becky and Ben walked down the aisle. Fairy Godmother put a crown on each of their heads. "I crown you the Halloween King and Queen, shall your love of Halloween never fade. Ben and Becky smiled at each other. The party went on for hours but Ben had Becky go to bed at 9:30.

"It's bedtime," Ben said.

"But I'm not sleepy!" Becky yawned.

"Really? I would disagree," Ben laughed. Becky was tired so she went to go to bed. But Ben had some trouble because Becky was sill awake from all the sugar she had had that day. After 45 minutes she finally fell asleep. Many of the guests had left but Ben had said goodbye to the rest and called his parents. "Hi," Ben said when the call was answered.

"You look so tired, are you okay?" Belle questioned.

"I don't know how you do it, Dad." Ben sighed. "How you get Becky to go to sleep on Halloween night."

"It's not hard," Beast said.

"I took her all around the kingdom today, just as you do." Ben explained.

"Did you? Well I think she had lots of fun." Beast smiled.

"Yeah, I'm tired so I'm going to go to bed, talk to you later. Goodnight." Ben covered his mouth.

"Goodnight," Beast and Belle replied. Ben hung up and went to bed. He definitely had fun today and he knew that Becky did too. He wished that he would have more fun like this with his sister soon.

The End and Happy Halloween!


End file.
